


Fragments - Captain America

by Kaelyan



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Drabble Collection
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-05-14 20:30:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14776752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaelyan/pseuds/Kaelyan
Summary: Recueil de drabbles du collectif NoName dont le but est d'écrire 100 mots en 7 minutes à partir d'un mot fourni par un participant. Un texte par chapitre. Attention à chaque note d'auteur ! Multi-persos, multi-pairings, multi-rating.





	1. Oiseau

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer : Je ne tire profit, en aucune façon, de cette histoire. Les personnages de « Captain America » appartiennent à leurs propriétaires et tous les droits de création des personnages leur appartiennent.
> 
> Date  : 11 mars 2018  
> Genre  : Angst  
> Rating  : K  
> Thème  : Oiseau (Hermystic)  
> Nombre de mots  : 95

* * *

« Bucky est assis sur le toit du palais de T'Chala quand Steve arrive

« Je t'ai cherché partout. Comment tu te sens ? »

« Comme quelqu'un qui va se faire cryogéniser, » soupire-t-il.

« Pourquoi venir ici ? »

Le Soldat désigne de son seul bras la nature autour d'eux.

« Pour ça, Stevie. »

« Je ne comprends pas. Tu as toujours aimé la ville. »

« Et j'ai toujours été un bout en train, toi timide et chétif. Tout change. »

Le blond baisse les yeux.

« Je suis là parce que... » Il regarde passer des oiseaux. « Ils n'en ont pas conscience, mais ils sont libres, eux. »

* * *

 


	2. Première

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Date : 1er février 2019  
> Genre : drama  
> Rating : T  
> Thème : Première (Elizabeth Mary Holmes)  
> Nombre de mots : 99

* * *

Il y avait eu tout un tas de premières fois avec Steve et Buck.

La première rencontre, à l'école.

La première bêtise, enfants.

Le premier béguin, ado.

Le premier baiser.

Et puis la guerre.

Le premier jour sans Buck.

La première soirée seul.

Les jours qui passent, insipides.

Et puis le sérum.

Les premiers regards sur lui.

Les premières filles qui approchent.

Et enfin, enfin, le premier voyage, pour l'Europe.

La première fois qu'il se sent heureux depuis des mois.

Les premières mission, avec Buck qui est là, tout le temps.

.

La dernière fois qu'il croise son regard.

* * *

 


End file.
